Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 14-26
The Last Roundup Rainbow raising an Applejack banner S2E14.png what is that.png Rainbow Dash's poor tail S2E14.png RainbowDashThunderboltS2E14.PNG Rainbow Dash burnt tail S2E14.png|"Now, careful, Derpy!" DerpyJumpingS2E14.PNG|A sign that silly ponies will drive the story. Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png|And the fandom goes wild! Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png Rainbow Dash pushing in a nail S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png Rainbow Dash holding up column 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash holding up column 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png Derpy Looking down.png Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png Derpy about to cheer for Rainbow Dash S2E14.png Derpy cheering for Applejack S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png Derpy Hooves about to fall over again S2E14.png Derpy falling over again S2E14.png Rainbow Dash cringe S02E14.png Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes at Derpy (again) S02E14.png Twilight your best S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash striking a cool pose. Rainbow Dash being cute S2E14.png|Rainbow can be cute whenever she doesn't want to. Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png|What... Rainbow Dash not coming back S2E14.png|"What do you mean Applejack is not coming back!" Rainbow Dash believing Fluttershy S2E14.png|Rainbow believing Fluttershy for a change. Rainbow Dash waiting for S2E14.png|"Well! What are we waiting for!" MLP-S2E14-Dash Barrel Colt.PNG|Rainbow Dash helping out. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14.png Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png MLP-S2E14-She Went Thataway.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|Grr... well that's just great! Rainbow Dash LoL face 4 S2E14.png|Are you thinking about lying? MLP-S2E14-Train Ride.PNG MLP-S2E14-Fan Out.PNG Rarity & Fluttershy mane flow S2E14.png|He-he look at her go? Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Point.PNG Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png|Rainbow being causal. Rainbow Dash why didn't S2E14.png|"Why didn't you..." Rainbow Dash to Ponyville S2E14.png|"Come back to Ponyville!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash mixed reactions S2E14.png|Yeah...I don't buy it. Applejack RainbowDash confront S02E14.png Rainbow Dash yeah right S2E14.png|Oh yeah right! Rainbow Dash excuse me S2E14.png|"Excuse me!" Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack. Rainbow Dash that card S2E14.png|Great, Applejack played the didn't have to look for me card. Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Rainbow is not in the mood. Rainbow Dash get her S2E14.png|"We got to get her..." Rainbow Dash spill the beans S2E14.png|"To spill the beans." Pinkie Pie she had beans S2E14.png|Talk about having something in your face. RainbowDash PinkiePie S02E14.png Rainbow Dash fine! S2E14.png|"Fine!" Rainbow Dash quit talking S2E14.png|"How about you quit talking and start walking!" Rainbow Dash checking S2E14.png|Checking on Applejack. Rarity well uhh S2E14.png Rarity so delightful S2E14.png Rainbow Dash what about S2E14.png|"What about Calamity mane!?" Rainbow Dash super cute smile S2E14.png|Super cute smile on Rainbow Dash. That's right, super cute. RainbowDash disappoint S02E14.png|Oh now I'm so dissapoint... Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity question Applejack S2E14.png Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png|"Did you tell her why you weren't going back!?" Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png|"Was it because I made it rain." Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14.png|"Time to bring out the big guns!" Rainbow Dash spill them! S2E14.png|Rainbow likes this. Rainbow Dash sinister smile S2E14.png|That sinister smile. Rainbow Dash tomorrow huh S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash looks incredible in this shot. Rainbow Dash I don't know S2E14.png|"I don't know." Rarity & Rainbow Dash happy S2E14.png|Rainbow is happy. Rainbow Dash doubtful S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash has her doubts. Pinkie Pie really confident S2E14.png|Listening to Pinkie. Rainbow Dash expecting this S2E14.png|Somehow we all knew she expected this. Rarity & Rainbow Dash dannnnnng S2E14.png|Dannnnnnnnng! Applejack that face S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash running fast. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle ditching Pinkie and Rarity S2E14.png|Rainbow leaving Rarity and Pinkie Pie behind. Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy see risk S2E14.png|Rainbow see's Applejack taking a huge risk. Rainbow Dash hears truth S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash hears the truth. Rainbow Dash but the telegram S2E14.png|"But the telegram said..." Rainbow Dash send money S2E14.png|"You were going to send money." Rainbow Dash overly happy S2E14.png|"And we're your friends!" Rainbow Dash come in S2E14.png|*Wink* Applejack beyond words S2E14.png|Rainbow being dash in the background. Applejack not upset S2E14.png|Still being dash. Rainbow Dash shaking head S2E14.png|Why does Rainbow happen to have her eyes closed the same time Twilight and Fluttershy do? Rainbow Dash crying S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash just has something in her eye. Rainbow Dash darn it S2E14.png|"Darn it!" Rainbow Dash acting all sappy S2E14.png|"Now you got me feeling all sappy!" The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Fluttershy & Rainbow S2E15.png|You sleep naked? Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG|Don't look at me! Sleepy Fluttershy S2E15.png FlyinSidewaysS2E15.PNG Evil Dash S2E15.png Dash & Fluttershy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash surprised S2E15.png|NOOOO!! Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png Rainbow Dash upset S2E15.png RD excited S02E15.png Sad Dash S2E15.png Rainbow Dash angry S2E15.png RD complain S02E15.png RD pointing S02E15.png RD frustrated S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Pinkie Pie 'Cider was great' S2E15.png Pinkie Pie talking to Rainbow Dash about the cider S2E15.png Pinkie Pie "It was like a moment in time you can never get back" S2E15.png Pinkie Pie "Yes, the cider was just that good" S2E15.png Rainbow Dash is furious S2E15.png|I... am... gonna... EXPLODE!!! Everypony watching S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png DerpysuperderpmodeS2E15.png Rainbow Dash is skeptical S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Rainbow Dash cheering along with the crowd S2E15.gif|Rainbow Dash cheering along (animated). RD end S02E15.png|Aw, C'MON!!!! Rainbow Dash not surprised S2E15.png|Why am I not surprised. Rainbow Dash huh S2E15.png|Huh? Everypony sad S02E15.png RD for you S02E15.png|For me?! Rainbow Dash all right S2E15.png|All right!! RD drink S02E15.png|I'm finally gonna dri-- Rainbow Dash cross eyed S2E15.png|Rainbow gone crossed eyed... almost. Rainbow Dash nooo S2E15.png|Noooo! Rainbow Dash eating dirt S02E15.png|Rainbow Dash really wants her cider. Rainbow Dash desperate S2E15.png|To the point of tears is how much Rainbow Dash wants cider. Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Rainbow Dash why wub woo S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15.png|Oh c'mon Applejack. Rarity of course S2E15.png Rainbow Dash serious S2E15.png|Serious... real serious. Apple team S02E15.png Rainbow Dash and Big McIntosh racing S2E15.png Rainbow Dash oops S2E15.png|Oops!! Rainbow Dash eyes shrink S2E15.png|Freaking... out. Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png|Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes. Rainbow Dash Being offered Cider S2E15.png|Are you trying to get me drunk? Rainbow Dash being offered Cider 2 S2E15.png|Fine with me! Main six drinking cider S02E15.png Read It and Weep Weird face Rainbow Dash S2E16.png S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png S02E16 - I've Got Things to Do!.png Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sad S02E16.png Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash now seeing she has a room mate. Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16.png|"Reading is for eggheads like you Twilight." Rainbow Dash say what S2E16.png|Uhh, why are they laughing?" S2E16Rainbowplayswithball.png S2E16Rainbowplayswithball2.png S2E16Rainbowlighton.png|Light goes on. S2E16Rainbowlightoff.png|Lights goes off. Rainbow Dash mad S02E16.png|Now let's see if this thing explodes! S2E16Rainbowtalkswithroommate.png S2E16Rainbowdrinkingwater.png Rainbow Dash stuck S02E16.png Rainbow Dash pulling S02E16.png S2E16Rainbowglassstuck.png S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png Rainbow Dash stretch S02E16.png Rainbow Dash enjoys reading S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S02E16.png|Rainbow loves reading. Rainbow Dash "I'm an egghead" S02E16.png|Rainbow Dash realizes she became an "egghead". Rainbow Dash somepony there S2E16.png|Huh somepony coming? Rainbow Dash wassup S02E16.png Twilight u go first S2E16.png|Uh, I go first? Twilight about to move cloud on board game S2E16.png Rainbow Dash win some S2E16.png|"Win some, lose some." Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png NotReallySleepingS2E16.PNG Twilight scrutinizes "sleeping" Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating3 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating4 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating5 S02E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16.png|Yeah, Rarity, that is what I'm eating. Rainbow Dash meal S02E16.png|Yeah, it's meal time! Rarity don't mind S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash will like to eat. Applejack error S02E16.png|Did she just talk without moving her mouth? Rainbow Dash watching S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 1.png Rainbow Dash licking S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 2.png Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 3.png Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png Rainbow Dash weird face S02E16.png Rainbow Dash byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Rainbow Dash dark S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash goodmorning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash lantern S02E16.png Rainbow Dash hoof bite S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png|Nooooo!! My dear book!! Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png|Curse you discharging system!!! Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash A Decision Is Made S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 6 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 7 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 8 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash scolded by hospital staff S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wondering what to do S2E16.png Sad Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Admiring the light S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png|'SQUEE!' Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash 8o Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 6 S2E16.png DerpyRainbowDash S02E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff hot on her tail S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing her in the woods S2E16.png Rainbow Dash taunting her persecutors S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16.png|Oh, she caught me. Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png Twilight is okay with what Rainbow Dash said S2E16.png Twilight liking this S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash describing the undeniably and unputdownable book. Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wants the book S2E16.png|Reading time! Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png|Time for another story. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18.png|Rainbow Dash beyond the point of cross eyed! Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png|"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash LoL face S2E18.png|No I am not lying... honest! It's About Time Rainbow Dash S2E20.png Dashie Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine s02e20.png Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|Rainbow Dash sees some weird stuff happening. Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|You going to let him do that? Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow S2E20.png Rainbow tricking Twilight S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png Rainbow Dash see mane S2E20.png|Umm... Rainbow Dash does not know how to tell Twilight about her wacked out mane. Rainbow Dash not sure S2E20.png|"I'm not so sure." Rainbow and Spike S2E20.png Rainbow Dash tooo bad S2E20.png|Uh... "Tooooo bad." Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash dragging Fluttershy S2E21.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E21.png|Come on Fluttershy, let's go! Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 2 S2E21.png Twilight trying to convince Fluttershy S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 3 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash showing photo to Fluttershy S2E21.png Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Migration of butterflies. Rainbow Dash agitating Fluttershy S2E21.png Fluttershy not looking happy S2E21.png Fluttershy pummelling into Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Falcon PUNCH! Fluttershy on Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Fluttershy SMASH! Rainbow Dash slammed onto the floor S2E21.png|And Rainbow Dash gets slammed on the floor by Fluttershy... Rainbow Dash dazed 1 S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash watching butterflies. Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash through binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Pinkie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png Rarity nice a understatement S2E21.png|Woah, Rarity knows how to make a entrance. Rarity camo dram S2E21.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash catch ear S2E21.png|Catching ear of Pinkie Pie. Everypony watching above undercover S2E21.png RainbowDash&AppleJackS2E21.PNG Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png Dragon fire S2E21.png Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Pinkie Pie cowering S2E21.png|"And super duper scary." Pinkie given a cupcake S2E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png Rainbow Dash S2EP21.png|"One tough stain for one lame dragon..." Rarity leave him alone S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash being scolded by Rarity. Rarity defending Spike S2E21.png Spike is embarrassed S02E21.Png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Rainbow and Rarity at the door S2E21.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash and Rarity together S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to reason with Spike S2E21.png|Dash is trying to reason with Spike. Spike notice apron S2E21.png|Dash can't do much. Rarity agree with Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash looks pretty worried here. Rarity & Rainbow Dash do something S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash being told to do something. Rarity stop him! S2E21.png|Woah, Rarity is pretty strong. Rarity hurry Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Rainbow trying to stop Spike S2E21.png Twilight stopping the fight S2E21.png Rainbow Dash talking to Spike S2E21.png|"I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done lots of nutty things." Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Spike about to go S2E21.png Confident Spike leaving for his quest S02E21.png Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash waving goodbye S02E21.png Rainbow Dash can't worry S2E21.png|"You worry about that now Twilight." Rarity he'll get clobbered! S2E21.png|Hearing Rarity state her worries. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Twilight S2E21.png|Huh!? S2E21 Dragonchallenger.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash might as well S2E21.png|Might as well... Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Rainbow Dash had chance S2E21.png|"When I had the chance!" Rainbow Dash help Spike S2E21.png|"We gotta help Spike!" Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance S02E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash Rarity S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash hugging Spike. Spike photos 3 S2E21.png Spike photos 4 S2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow S02E22.png Rainbow passing fliers S2E22.png Rainbow Delivering invitations S2E22.png|Rainbow needs every pegasus she can get. Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png|''No offense.'' The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png|''In you go!'' Rainbow Dash groans S2E22.png|Groaning because Fluttershy hasn't shown up yet. Tree eyes S2E22.png Fluttertree S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Rainbow showing Spitfire S2E22.png Rainbow Dash at 910 WP S2E22.png|"At 910 wingpower." Rainbow Dash over 1000 S2E22.png|"Over a thousand!" Rainbow Dash if...! S2E22.png|"If...!!" Rainbow Dash trains S2E22.png|'Everypony trains!" Rainbow Dash trains hard! S2E22.png|"And trains hard!" Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|She puts her faith in Snowflake. Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Noticing Fluttershy's absence S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash S02E22 Blossomforths poor spine.png Tired Thunderlane S02E22.png Rainbow Dash watching over training S2E22.png Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png Rainbow Dash everypony except S2E22.png|"Everypony expect..." Rainbow Dash knows S2E22.png|"Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash knock on Fluttershy's door S2E22.png Rainbow Dash what happened S2E22.png|"Fluttershy what happened to you?" Fluttershy has fake ponypox S2E22.png Fluttershy fake faint S2E22.png|Woah! Did Fluttershy just faint or is she having a cute attack. Rainbow Dash at the door looking at Fluttershy S2E22.png Washing the fake pox spots off of Fluttershy S2E22.png Wet Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy moist mane S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash wondering- "Hmm, I may like this look on Fluttershy." Fluttershy startled by Rainbow's whistling S02E22.png Rainbow Dash as if S2E22.png|As if, Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash whats going on S2E22.png|"C'mon now whats going on?" Fluttershy act dramatic S2E22.png|Is she being dramatic? Rainbow Dash said can't S2E22.png Rainbow Dash before hit S2E22.png|"Before it hit the ground!" Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Hat S02E22.png Rainbow Dash wasn't that bad S2E22.png|"It wasn't that bad." Fluttershy about to fly (Flashback) S2E22.png Rainbow Dash suck it up S2E22.png|"Suck it up, Fluttershy!!" Rainbow Dash no time! S2E22.png|"This is no time fo..." Rainbow Dash realization S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash realizes her behavior is out of place. Rainbow Dash I mean S2E22.png|"I mean." Rainbow Dash talking to Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash including you S2E22.png|"Including you." Rainbow Dash I can get S2E22.png|"I need every ounce of wingpower I can get." Rainbow Dash fails to persuade Fluttershy S2E22.PNG Fluttershy wait S2E22.png|I have no words to describe the cuteness on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash big smile S2E22.png|Rainbow SQUEE! Rainbow Dash you're game S2E22.png|"You're game!" S2E22 best friends.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png S2 ep 22 Derpy 01.png FloatingWhistleError S02E22.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash an excuse S2E22.png|"Cooking up an excuse." Rainbow Dash not bad S2E22.png|"Not bad, not bad." Rainbow Dash ready to dash S2E22.png|Ready to dash. Rainbow Dash beyond Max Q S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash is the only one able to reach Max Q. RainbowBlastsByS2E22.PNG|Rainbow Trail Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "We'll be number 1" S2E22.png|"We'll be number 1!" Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at notebook S2E22.png|Hmm. Rainbow Dash using whistle S2E22.png Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight uhh... S2E22.png|You're kidding... you're kidding, right? Rainbow Dash & Twilight huddle whisper S2E22.png|Whisper, whisper, muffiiiiiiin. Rainbow Dash & Twilight see Fluttershy S2E22.png|No! It wasn't me it was the one ar... Oh its Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash about to tell Fluttershy's result S2E22.png|"Congratulations, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash telling Fluttershy's measurement S2E22.png Rainbow Dash hugs Twilight Sparkle S02E22.png Rainbow Dash LoL face 2 S2E22.png|Is Rainbow Dash lying? S2E22 Fluttershy cannot believe.png Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy 2 S2E22.png S2E22 This result is awful.png Rainbow Dash shocked S2E22.png Rainbow Dash worry shrug S2E22.png|Oh c'mon, Fluttershy. You sure you don't want to think about it? S2E22 Rainbow pity for Fluttershy.png S2E22 Rainbow being frustrated.png SadRainbowS2E22.PNG Rainbow Dash crazy awesome S2E22.png|"This is crazy awesome!!" S2E22 Squirrel tries to tell something.png Twilight 'Do I look like I speak squirrel?' S2E22.png|I don't speak Squirrel, but I play somebody who does in T.V. Twilight & Rainbow Dash hear squirrel S2E22.png|Why does Rainbow Dash look like she wants to squish the squirrel. Spike whats that S2E22.png|Whats, what? S2E22 Fluttershy cannot believe.png S2E22 This result is awful.png Rainbow listening to Spike S2E22.png S2E22 Oh no she is leaving again.png Rainbow Dash sigh S2E22.png|If only... if only. Reservoir1 S02E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow with hoof on the other hoof S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking worried S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at abacus S2E22.png Rainbow Dash feeling relieved S2E22.png|Oh, Spike is soft as a pillow. Twilight telling Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight and Spike looking at Rainbow S2E22.png Rainbow being serious S2E22.png Rainbow Dash putting goggles on S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png S2E22 Rainbow Dash.png The ponies about to attempt to lift the water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png RainbowWHAMS2E22.PNG Tree eyes II S2E22.png|First Fluttertree, now Rainbow Tree. Rainbow Dash want to try again S2E22.png Twilight stopping Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash does not want to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash with Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Fluttershy S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy surpasses her record.png Rainbow Dash very happy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash noticing Fluttershy S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy caught with a cloud.png Fluttershy 'did we do it' S2E22.png Rainbow Dash congratulating Fluttershy S02E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug more S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy 'high wing' S2E22.png Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash... knows whose behind her. S02E22 - You Showed A lot of Guts.png|Receiving praise from her idol. Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Goggles Point S02E22.png Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash and Spitfire The day is successful S2E22.png|Everything went well. Ponyville Confidential Rainbow Dash holding newspaper S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash holding the newspaper. Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png The great and powerful Trixie's Secrets reaveled! S2E23.png Rainbow Dash eating S2E23.png|Somepony's into the cucumbers. Rainbow Dash happy S2E23.png Rainbow Dash hooficure S2E23.png S02E23 Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash does not want a hooficure S2E23.png Spike reaching in S2E23.png|''Get out of Rainbow Dash's mouth!!!'' (play on words of Get out of the bison's mouth) Rainbow Dash how awesome! S2E23.png|"How awesome it is to get your name in the paper?" Twilight & Rainbow Dash S2E23.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E23.png|It's that good, huh? Rainbow Dash doing here S2E23.png|Tell me exactly why I'm doing this. Rainbow Dash & Lotus S2E23.png No one touches my Hooves S2E23.png Rainbow Dash with newspaper on floor S2E23.png Rainbow Dash carrying papers S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers. Rainbow Dash with newspaper S2E23.png Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png|"Rainbow Dash: speed demon or super softie?" Rainbow Dash searching through paper pile S2E23.png|Stack of papers. Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S2E23.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm a laughing stock!' S2E23.png|"I'm a laughingstock!" Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png|Rainbow knows Rarity means it. Rainbow Dash napping on a cloud S2E23.png|Dash just doing the usual. Ranibow Dash resting S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash chilling on a cloud. Rainbow Dash is that S2E23.png|Is that who I think it is. Rainbow Dash looking down S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking angrily S2E23.png|Well, if it isn't Gabby Gums"! Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash droping rain on the CMC S2E23.png|That's what you got for making gossips. Rainbow Dash looking at CMC S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash hears a voice. MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are asked to help S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are called out to help Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Rainbow Dash saving the cake S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it... in? Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack tongue out S2E24.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy S2E24.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie blocking entrance S2E24.png Rainbow Dash sooo S2E24.png|"Sooooo" I can care less, right? Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|Yeah... yeah. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png Rainbow Dash calm gaze S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash wondering- "Pinkie Pie freaks me out so much I'm just gonna look at her like this." Twilight PINKIE! S2E24.png|Rainbow just hovering around. DeliciousFaces S02E24.png|Dat belly. Crowd gasping S2E24.png Rarity & group gasp S2E24.png|I'm only gasping because of peer pressure. Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png Rainbow Dash just watching S2E24.png|I wonder what Rainbow Dash is thinking. Twilight is a moose S2E24.png|What big eyes Twilight has. Twilight is a moose S2E24.png|Rainbow knows thats a moose all right. Clue one S2E24.png|Clue one: a BLUE feather! Rainbow Dash trying to be unnoticed S2E24.png|Hehehe... sucker. Rainbow Dash embarrassed S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash is busted Rainbow Dash "But I don't even like cake" S2E24.png|"But I don't even like cake...?" Fluttershy getting nervous S2E24.png Pinkie suspects Rainbow S2E24.png Rainbow Dash "I don't HAVE pink hair in my mane, genius!" S2E24.png|I don't have pink in my mane, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie trying to pull Rainbow Dash's mane off S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle "Common sense, Pinkie!" S2E24.png|Common sense, Pinkie! Rarity you mad S2E24.png|Oh this stare contest between Rarity and Twilight is not so dash. Rarity hear Rainbow Dash confess S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash makes her confession. Rainbow Dash dove in S2E24.png|"Yeah I just dove right in!" Rainbow Dash sorry Pinkie S2E24.png|"Sorry Pinkie." Pinkie with Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow S2E24.png Pinkie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie climbing across her friends S2E24.png Rarity crossed eyed S2E24.png|How can Rainbow Dash not notice Rarity going cross eyed. Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Spike finally there S2E25.png Applejack Rainbow impressed and not S2E25.png|AJ pleased she gets to make the food Rainbow yawn S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash could care less Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png|I know what's going on in Rainbow's head: OMGOMGOMG Rainbow Dash excited about sonic rainboom S02E25.png|Rainbow Dash estatic she gets to do a sonic rainboom Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Rainbow Dash confound cuteness S2E25.png|What is this confound cuteness on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is she serious S2E25.png|Is she being serious? Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png S02E25 The others worry.png S02E25 Twilight expresses her concerns.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png Twilight of Royal guard S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash being dash. The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Worried about Twilight Rainbow Dash and Applejack at train window S2E25.png|"A sonic rainboom?..." Rainbow Dash happy S2E25.png|"At a wedding?!" Rainbow Dash at the window S2E25.png|"Can you say "best wedding ever"?" Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png|Forcefield passing through the train. Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png|Why is Rainbow Dash acting like she just got called by the TSA. Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png|"Doesn't seem all that aereodynamic." All dressed up S2E25.png Rarity working hard & everything S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash smiling with pride. Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|Rarity taking Rainbow Dash to her work spot to make some adjustments. Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Bird is off key S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking S2E25.png|"Sorry, Twi." Rainbow Dash talking 2 S2E25.png|"Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude." Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|Rainbow is a bit scared on the right Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wink S2E25.png|Whats up, Rarity. Rarity & Rainbow Dash were not S2E25.png|No, we were not acting like little fillies! Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png S02E25 Twilight accuses Cadance.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png|Dannnnnnnnnng! Rarity & Rainbow Dash shocked! S2E25.png|Shocked! Rarity & Rainbow Dash can't believe S2E25.png Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day s02e26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png|Oh this is not dash! Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E26.png Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|Rainbow looks dash in her outfit. Applejack be two S2E26.png|Rainbow is worried about something else. Rarity freak out S2E26.png|Bright green light is scary!! Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png|Princess- Why do I look like a cardboard standee? S02E26 Main 6 determination.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now... Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png|"It's time to do this the hard way." Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|Two Rainbow Dashes?! Rainbow clone.png|What happened to Rainbow Dash being "The One and Only" Changeling Rainbow pushing Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|The mirror Dash pops out and hits Dash! WHAM!!!! Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png Rainbows clones.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png S02E26 Too many Twilights.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves... Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Clash of the Dash.jpg Rainbow Dash clones S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash x4 vs Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash clones scaring Fluttershy S2E26.png Real Rainbow Dash ready to kick S2E26.png S02E26 Rainbow Dash Jodan Sokuto Geri.png|JODAN SOKUTO GERI! S02E26 Rainbow Dash Shoryuken.png|SHO-RYU-KEN! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E26.png Changeling as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png S02E26 Rainbow Dash attack.png|Rainbow Dash SMASH! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png|Kung Fu Ponies! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png|You still want some of this!? S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png SneakyTwilightS2E26.PNG Main 6 glad S2E26.png|Isn't love dash, Rainbow. Rarity bright light S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash covering her eyes. Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Rarity with tears S2E26.png Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png|She's not looking, right? Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png Applejack making a face S2E26.png|Yep, cowgirl hat is perfect for a wedding, isn't it AJ Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Celestia 'that's your cue' S2E26.png|Aren't you forgetting something? Rainbow Dash oh yeah S2E26.png|Oh yeah! Rainbow Dash about to fly S2E26.png|The moment I've been waiting for. Rainbow Dash about to do the sonic rainboom S2E26.png|A Dash of Rainbow in the sky. Sonic rainboom over Canterlot S2E26.png|Rainbow must have been practicing. She did that so easily. Rainbow Dash 'Best. Wedding.' S2E26.png|"Best. Wedding." Rainbow Dash 'Ever!' S2E26.png|"Ever!" Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|"Hello everypony." Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash looks funny in midblink. The crowd S2E26.png S02E26 Party time.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash enjoying herself. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|She looks happy next to Soarin'. Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png SpikeSeesYouS2E26.PNG Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Whatever Spike. S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png Category:Character gallery pages